Elven Lover
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: More A/L :) The two wonder if they are meant to be with each other. ***CHAPTER 6 ADDED***
1. chapter 1

Elven Lover

By MoonbeamDancer

Author's Notes- Ok, this is my first LOTR fic. It's a slash fic with Aragorn and Legolas, so if you don't like slash, please leave now. It's movieverse, and stuff in ~ is Elvish. Send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com

            The sun sank down behind the mountain and the waning light reflected off the lake in gold, red, deep bronze, and an orangey-peach color. The fellowship had stopped in a nearby clearing and Legolas was first to grab a quick bath.

            He approached the shores quietly, and for a moment or two, watched the water reflect the sun's light. Legolas then shed his boots, which he set next to a nearby rock, and then took off his tunic and leggings. The elf folded his clothing and withdrew a washcloth, some soap and shampoo from a pouch he brought with him. Legolas walked into the water, shivering at the chilly tempature, unbraiding his hair until it was flowing down his back like liquid gold. When he was waist deep, he ducked under, his hair turning water dark as he did so, surfaced and began to lather his shoulders and chest. Legolas quickly washed off the soap from his upper body and began to wash his hair, adding water when need. Legolas was almost done when he heard a polite cough from the shore.

            Turning around and opening one eye slightly, Legolas saw who it was and let his sudsy hair slip from his slender fingers.

~Hello Aragorn.~

~Legolas. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I can leave if you like.~ Aragorn replied, his eyes quickly taking in the view of the elf prince and searing it into his memory. "_Gods, he's handsome._" Aragorn thought, not knowing that Legolas's mind echoed the same thing.

~That's all right, I'm almost done.~ Legolas said, and ducked into the water to rinse his hair. 

            Legolas resurfaced, his hair slicked back against his skull, which made his ears more noticeable, and water running down his body. Aragorn gazed at his ears and wondered briefly if it was true about elves ears being a hot spot. He had heard that they were and toyed with the idea of asking Legolas if it actually was true, but he balked at that. He just couldn't see himself asking "Hey Legolas, is it true that elves ears are a pleasure spot for them?"

Legolas swept back a stay strand and began to walk out of the lake. Legolas quickly came out of the lake, grabbed his leggings and after brushing off the extra water, pulled them and his tunic on.

"All yours." he said, as he turned his back to give Aragorn his privacy, and began brushing his hair. Legolas had no problem with nudity, but he knew that some humans preferred their privacy when undressing, and gave it to Aragorn.

            Aragorn had removed his boots and shirt when he heard Legolas swear softly in Elvish.

"Something wrong?"

Legolas turned around. "Just hit a tangle."

"Here, let me help." Aragorn said, and moved closer to Legolas.

"_Damn, he looks good with his shirt off_." Legolas thought, as Aragorn took his brush and began to gently comb out the tangle.

            Legolas sighed softly and smiled tilting his head back. "This feels nice."

"Good." Aragorn responded, enjoying the soft, silky texture of Legolas's hair. "Just a moment. You've got a small knot back here…" Aragorn set the brush down and as gently as he could, picked out the knot. "There." he said, running his fingers through once, and then resumed brushing. Soon Legolas's hair was soft and shiny, like spun gold. Aragorn finished brushing and started to re-braid Legolas's hair. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N- Okay, here's some more. I'm having a little trouble thinking of stuff to write, if someone could help with ideas, I'd love it.

After a few minutes Aragorn was finished.

~All done.~ he said, settling a braid against the left side of Legolas's face, brushing his knuckles against the elf's skin. Legolas shivered a little at the contact.

~Thank you Aragorn~ he replied, and moved to put his boots back on.

~You're welcome.~

            Aragorn slipped off his weapons and began to remove his shirt. Legolas watched out of the corner of his eye as the muscles of Aragorn's back flexed and rippled under the human's tan flesh. Sighing inwardly, Legolas mentally shook his head and thought, "_I may like him, but I doubt that he feels the same towards me." Done with his boots, he bid Aragorn good night and left the lake._

            Legolas entered the clearing that the rest of the Fellowship was in.

"Enjoy your bath?" Frodo asked.

Legolas nodded. "Very much. Aragorn is there now."

"Dinner!" called Sam.

Frodo and Legolas joined the others around the fire. Sam had made veggie soup and added to that the last of the bread that they had, and water from a stream they had stopped at earlier that day to drink.

"We'll need to stop for supplies in the next town." Gandalf commented. The others nodded in agreement and after dinner, planned to take note of what they would need.

            Aragorn got out of the lake and began to dry himself off. He pulled on his clothing and boots and started drying and combing his hair. Aragorn smiled slightly as he remembered helping Legolas take care of his hair. His fingers twitched at the memory and he felt an urge to feel Legolas's hair again. Aragorn finished with his hair quickly and started back to camp, his stomach rumbling in hunger. As he came back, he could smell dinner and his pace quickened.

            Aragorn entered the clearing and nodded hello to the others. He walked past Legolas, who was sitting next to Frodo, brushing his fingertips through the hair on Legolas's back lightly. Legolas jumped slightly at the contact almost choking on his soup.

"Are you okay?" both Aragorn, who had turned back, and Frodo asked.

Legolas nodded. "Yes. I'm okay."

Aragorn turned back and took his bowl from Sam. "Thank you Sam."

"You're welcome." the small hobbit replied.


	3. chapter 3

            Dinner was over in about 45 minutes, and Aragorn was chosen to be first watch with Gimli being second. The others went though their packs and the few packs on the horse, making note of what was needed, and then listed it by what was needed the most. After that, everyone, except Aragorn went to sleep. Or at least _tried_ to…

            Legolas couldn't sleep. He'd been trying for, Legolas thought for a minute, coming on two hours now. Legolas sat up, pushing the blanket off, and stood up. The reason why he couldn't sleep was still awake and keeping watch.

"_Well, if I can't sleep, I may as well keep Aragorn company_." he thought. Legolas quietly approached Aragorn and coughed softly behind him.

Aragorn turned his head ever so slightly. ~Evening Legolas.~ he said softly.

~Hello Aragorn, may I join you?~ Legolas asked politely.

~Yes.~ Aragorn replied.

Legolas sat next to him on Aragorn's right side.

~Is everything all right Legolas?~

~I'm not quite sure Aragorn. I believe it is, at least now, but I need to be sure first.~

Legolas was sure everything was fine, since he was with Aragorn, but it was better to test his theory first.

            Aragorn looked directly at Legolas. ~Are you sure everything is okay?~ he asked again. 

Legolas looked back at him. ~Yes. I'm sure.~ he said, the skin on the back of his neck heating up. He quickly looked away, the blush creeping slowly up the back of his throat. What was he _thinking_, wanting to be with Aragorn? Granted that the gender of the person that they were with at the time didn't matter to elves, it did to humans, and same sex couples, while they happened were, frowned upon. Legolas sighed softly as his heart and mind did battle yet again. Aragorn tapped his hand and Legolas jumped.

"That's the second time you've jumped tonight." Aragorn commented. "Tell me what's wrong."

The elf prince noticed the change in language and wondered briefly if it was safe to talk in the common tongue. _Why not_? The rest of the Fellowship was sleep and there was no one else for miles around.


	4. chapter 4

"Legolas?" Aragorn prodded softly. Legolas remained quite, silently watching the ranger. "_Now or never_." he thought

"I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how you'll react."

Aragorn smiled. "What do you want to tell me? If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't react badly, or at least try not to."

~I think I'd rather show you.~ Legolas whispered in Elvish. Legolas shifted so that he was kneeling in front of Aragorn, and swallowing down his fear, leaned forward to kiss the ranger.

            Aragorn's lips were warm and soft, tasting faintly of mint. Aragorn froze, his senses reeling, too shocked to respond. After a moment, Legolas pulled back, and seeing the look on Aragorn's face, which was of pure shock, stood up rather quickly.

~I… I'm sorry Estel, I shouldn't of done that, forgive me.~ Legolas stammered out in Elvish, and darted away into the woods.

Aragorn stood up, surprised that Legolas had used his Elvish name. "Legolas, wait!" he called after the retreating elf, beginning to follow, before realizing that he was still on watch, and couldn't leave the others. "_Damnit_." he growled.

            "_You fool!_" Legolas yelled at himself, as he ran. "_What were you **thinking**? You had to go and mess things up didn't you? You **had** to go and kiss him didn't you? You are an idiot, and now your relationship is **hopelessly** screwed up, because you had to go and do something stupid!" he railed at himself, as he came to a stop. The elf silently breathed in lungfulls of air and after catching his breath and getting his bearings, climbed the nearest tree to think._

            Aragorn stood in the clearing as his brain put together what had happened. Legolas kissed him. And by the look and feel of that kiss, he had feelings for him. Aragorn sighed, he had to fix this, and soon. The ranger went over his options, of which there were three. One, wait until Legolas came back. He really didn't like that at all, too much time could pass before the elf came back. Two, go after him. He liked that one, but he'd be leaving the others unguarded, and that could end up turning out really bad. So that left option number three. Waking one of the others early for their watch, and _then_ running off after Legolas.

            He debated who to wake up, deciding against any of the hobbits, they really needed their sleep, so did Gandalf for that matter. So that left Boromir or Gimli. He woke up Boromir, explained that he needed to go after Legolas, and asked him to watch the others. Boromir nodded sleepily, while getting up, and Aragorn said his thanks and left after Legolas.


	5. chapter 5

Author's Notes- Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I've been dry on ideas.

            Aragorn quietly strode through the forest, looking for signs that the elfin prince had been there. Right then he was glad he had been raised and trained by wood elves, because of this, he was able to see the small signs that the blond elf had been there. Aragorn reached where Legolas was after and hour and a half of looking.

"Legolas?" he called, looking around.

"Up here." came a soft reply.

The ranger looked up and saw Legolas in a tree. "Nice spot." Aragorn called up, feeling the grass under his feet, it had a nice spongy feel to it. "Can I come up?"

"Thanks, sure."

            Aragorn gripped the tree bark and began to climb up to where Legolas was. Legolas scooted down the limb he was on so Aragorn would have more room to sit down. Aragorn soon reached him and settled himself on the limb, his back against the tree trunk, legs straddling the tree limb. "Why did you run?" Aragorn asked, may as well get to the point.

"I don't know really, seemed like a good idea at the time. You didn't really look like you enjoyed the kiss and I apologize for it."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

Apologize."

"Why not? The look on your face-"

"I was a little shocked, I'll admit, but I think I would of liked it if you had stayed long enough, didn't you hear me calling you? I had to wake up Boromir, so I could come after you."

Legolas shook his head. "No, I didn't hear you."


	6. chapter 6

Author's Notes- Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with school, life, and other stories…

"I called your name." Aragorn said. "I wanted to talk, to ask why."

Legolas remained silent, wondering what to say, wondering how Aragorn would react. "I'm sorry I ran away. I honestly didn't know how you'd react, I got scared."

"An Elf got scared? What is the world coming to?" Aragorn teased lightly.

"Aragorn…"

"I'm teasing Legolas." And to soften the jest, Aragorn brushed a soft kiss on Legolas's cheek. "See? It's not so bad."

Legolas sat quietly on the limb, absorbing what Aragorn had said. "Are you saying that you enjoyed the kiss?" he asked, wanting to make sure that they both knew what the other was talking about.

Aragorn nodded slightly. "I think so, yes. But I'd like to make sure." 

Aragorn brought Legolas's face closer and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. After a small hesitation on the elf's part, he responded just as gently, brushing the tip of his tongue across Aragorn's bottom lip. Aragorn jumped slightly at the contact. It wasn't like this was the first time he had been kissed or kissed someone, he and Arwen had kissed like that; it was the fact that it was another man, okay elf, that was doing it, that made him jump, and possibly the fact that they were high up in the trees.

"What's wrong, are you scared?" Legolas asked.

"No, it just occurs to me that we're sitting on a tree limb with nothing between us and the ground, and I think we'd be safer and more comfortable on the ground if we wish to continue this."


End file.
